1001 Spears Galaxy
1001 Spears Galaxy '''is an upcoming amusement park to be built in Ventura, California. It will cover 128 acres and will be themed around 1001 Spears properties. Influence The adventure park was influenced by LEGO Land and Disneyland, the "only" parks Brendan has ever been to (he has also been to Sea World, San Diego, but only once, so no influence from that). Areas Venture Overworld * Venture Flight: Go to one of five destinations on this legendary motion ride: Cave, Temple, Giant Squid, Abominable Snowman, and Wyrm! * Venture Laboratory: Look through a lab full of Venture beings, and learn a thing or two! * Dlab Hood: Build fame or notoriety in a neighborhood full of our favorite peasants! * Mountain Hollows: Ride through a giant rock shelter of Oozes, Apocalyptic Pipipis, and Vampire Bats! * Mine: Ride your mine trolley through a mine, as Acetone Peroxide explodes all around you! * Hallow: Go through a rock shelter full of torches that may go out and Acetone Peroxide explosions. * Amazonian Temple: Run the gauntlet of this ancient sacellum, with enemies and a death trap, then solve the three lever combination puzzle to reveal the hidden chest! Watch out for Shooters, and watch for Ocicats! * Cairn: What is the secret of the parish? If you need to find out, first you will need to survive the pyramid's collapsing stairs, firing naginatas, invader warriors, and several other tricks and bear traps. Watch for moving stairways, hidden libraries, flying objects and lots of cool details! * Acropolis: The Eyeballs of Wyve have led you across a wintery mountainous landscape to a secret fastness. Don your diamond chestplate, grab your diamond blade and proceed with caution! Search for bookshelves in the spiderwebbed, torchlit room. Fight the horrifying Grotto Crawler and seize the treasure chests containing gems, Scarlet Rock and Metallic Ingots. Then kill the Wyveslenders to retrieve the Eyeballs of Wyve and activate the Wyve portal! * Rainforest Hideout: Rober has built an outstanding tree fort with Robyn, where you can farm Ewes, harvest cacoa pods and grains, and bake macaroons. But saboteurs have gathered in the dense woods surrounding your new amazonian house. Join forces with Robyn and your tamed California Spangled Cat to kill the intruders! Activate the secret trapdoor to surprise the roaming Shooters. Lure the explosive Pipipi onto the floor trap and make a fast exit down the cool waterfall. Enjoy actionpacked Venture quests! * The Waterfall Castle: Robert Jacob used his Venturian creativity and knowhow to build the ultimate shelter, packed with exterior and interior nooks and crannies. Rear livestock, grow corn and do a spot of fishing, but remember to look out for the enemies! Watch out for Wyveslenders and Cannibals, and look for Havana Browns and Dyed Ewes. Morphers * Lava Flow Falls: The action at the Morphers Tournament heats up as you ride through Morphers and Norphers fighting above the molten magma hole. Shoot fireballs with your plasma rifles and dodge the Norphers' thrusts with their giant rock swords. Kill the Norphers and dash across the bridge ladder before it collapses to claim the Agate Ghanda! * Christian Kingdom Mine: On your ultimate journey across the Morphers Land, travel through the Abandoned Mine Shafts of the Christian Kingdom. Pursued by the malicious Norpher hobgoblins and a huge Muscle Norpher, you must make a stand in the catacomb. Can you hold back the terrible horde and make it out of the mine alive? * Ernestines' Mountain Stronghold: The Norphers have captured Tess and imprisoned her in their own giant castle hidden high in the Urban Mountains! Now guarded by mighty titanic Muscle Norphers and protected by a sturdy spellcaster and secret live traps, the bad Norpher King has sworn that his suspect will never escape. It is up to the most courageous chevaliers in the Ernestine Kingdom to kill the Norphers and rescue their chieftess! * Frost Frozen Fort: The Norpher Nation has discovered the secret Frost Fortress at the Frostbitten Volcano! Defend Frozen Fort in snowy speeders with firing phaser bartizans. Break open the blast doors, but watch out for the Norpher alien probe and the Norphers with their laser bombard! Speed through the command center, repair platform and crane holding a spare motor. * Farmlands Morpher Wheel Heist: Your drinking and love of strength has landed you as a Farm Slave at the F. Ganish Reservation—but you get freed when the greedy Norphers steal the Morpher Wheels! Launch yourself out of a ballista towards the Norpher Trike and take the eggs from the box in the back of the tricycle! Play out actionpacked scenes from Morphers: The Movie and return the Morphers Wheels to the Morphers. * Flemyng Pirate Ship: Shiver me timbers, those greedy Norphers have escaped Flemyng Isle with stolen Morpher Wheels! Speedily fire yourself off the jetty using the trebuchet before it sails too far away. Land on the Flemyng Pirate Ship, search the decks and fight the Norphers to stop them from stealing the Morpher Wheels! * Everglades Isle Quest: Explore the lovely Morphers Bogs in Everglades Isle Quest. Go through memorable scenes from the movie as the G. Cortezes' learns about the legends of their ancestors, find the Organ Heart of Rowley Prussia and play a drum kit in the adit. Then go on new missions, living out isle life in and around the swampy home with them. * Spikey Wasteland Stronghold: Major Norpher has stolen the Morpher Wheels and is preparing an offering! YOU must also prepare; for seriously Morphery fun as you catapult yourself at the base and watch the Norphers go crashing! Then, fly in with a swoosh, but watch out for the winged dynamite crates. Race to the top of the tower and rescue the Morpher Wheels before they slide into the pot. Stop King Norpher from putting Molten Morphers on the menu, and serve up your own side order of epic humanslinging action! * Enchanted Tent Time: Get ready for ice expeditions at Enchanted Tent Time! This fun ride has everything you need to go through a magical castle in the coldest reaches of Morphers Lands, with the "Winters" as polar mountain climbers, magic tents, boxes, lots of magical tricks and even iced blocks with quartz inside! It is time to get out there and explore! WWIII * Naval Battles: It is a busy day down at the Port as ships dock and unload their goods! Go on an icebreaker through the area, and watch the crane unload the wheat from your container ship, then drop onto the conveyor belt and move onto the awaiting pickup truck. The chief cop keeps his dock running smoothly as trucks and ships come and go full of cargo, while fishermen are busy catching their protein at the pier! Nah, of course not! You will go on the red sails of the Morum Battleship! With your crew of battlehardened Military warriors at the oars and a tall ogre for extra muscle, this scary ship attacks from the ocean with a net, jail cage and launchers. Only the Rebels with the courage to fly their puny planes have a chance at stopping you and saving your criminals! Sail through a big house with an entrance that really opens! Lower the net and catch the Resistance! The ship's launcher rotates 360 degrees and really fires! Row! Detach the two small ferries from the ship! * Shop Tank: Go through unforgettable scenes from WWIII on this astounding incarnation of the Tarot Readers' wastelandgoing vehicle, the Shop Tank. Turn the knob at the rear and steer the Tank into position, lower the front ramp and offload the Voodoo Dolls using the 2 working cranes. Bill and Kyle Gunther are sure to be impressed with the selection on offer: there is R, P, I, a S, K and even C. When the sale is complete, drop into side panels and top to find awesome features inside, like the motor, storage bay, cockpit and more. There is even a bicycle for when the Seers need to go outside. * Ajim Bar: Welcome to the noisy and deadly Ajim Bar in the wastelands! Park your car and enter, staying clear of the huge Carnosauria drinking from the trough outside. Make sure Bill, Anthony, and Benjamin Shish have their weaponry with them as you enter through the sliding ingress and walk past the robotic scanner. Order a beer while the music teachers play their instruments. Watch live shows based on scenes in the bar from WWIII, such as the showdown between Anthony Took and headhunter Chin. * Orbitron: Go through the action and adventure of the WWIII film in the legendary Orbitron! Fly through this astoundingly detailed battle station through an incredible array of scenes, moving parts, characters and accessories from the film on its multiple decks, including the Orbitron control room, firing sentry guns, hangar bay with starship, tractor beam, throne room, prison, firing cannon, Morum conference privy, voodoo maintenance facility, and the strong Orbitron phaser…plus much more! Swing across the abyss, face danger with the serpent, and duel with Douglas Artur for the fate of the universe! * Garbage Conveyor Belt: Bill, Anthony, Catherine, and Chuks are in trouble! The serpent is up to no good, and our heroes find themselves in a precarious position trapped on a conveyor belt. What does fate have in store for them? Can their stitched friends, as well as you, rescue them? Activate the crane claw, staart the dumpster fireplace, and activate the conveyor belt. * Orbitron Zouave Training: Go through ultimate combat from the WWIII film in this fantastic new training sim. Go as Security or an Orbitron Gunner to repel Resistance attacks with light guns and a destructive cannon! Upland * Blob Botany: Drive through the Blob Garden, but look out for the Blobs! They can digest you whole... * Seiryuu Spine: Drive over the backs of two massive dragons: the red flame one and the blue icy one! * Time Tower Terror: Go through the Time Tower and battle the Zombie Saint Nicholas impersonator. * Crush's Buccaneer Mission: Board a pirate ship and battle Hangmen and Cubes! * Moonlit Fort Conquest: Catapult into the fortress, collapse the walls, and vacuum into the tornado ring. Hell * Hell Castle: Embark on a perilous ride through an otherworldly brick stronghold in the land of Hades. * Hell Railway: Go on a rip roaring roller coaster while avoiding fire, magma, Labmen, and Multers. * Decayer Destruction: See if you are courageous enough to battle the three faced skeletal hell hound. Wyve and Void * Wyvern: Engage in combat against the deadliest, fiercest, scariest being in Venture: the Wyvern! * Wyve Portal: Before going in to fight the Wyvern, go through a forbidding castle full of danger. * Void Peril: ⍙⟒ ☌⍜⏁⏁⏃ ☌⟒⏁ ⏃⍙⏃⊬ ⎎⏃⌇⏁, ⏁⊑⟒ ⎐⍜⟟⎅ ⋔⍜⋏⌇⏁⟒⍀⌇ ⏃⍀⟒ ☊⍜⋔⟟⋏☌ ⏁⍜⍙⏃⍀⎅⌇ ⎍⌇. ⍜⊑ ⌇⊑⟟⏁ ⍜⋏⟒ ⟟⌇ ⍀⟟☌⊑⏁ ⏚⟒⊑⟟⋏⎅ ⋔⟒! ⍀⎍⋏ ⍙⊑⟟⌰⟒ ⊬⍜⎍ ☊⏃⋏! ⊬⍜⎍ ⍙⟟⌰⌰ ⋏⍜⏁ ⌇⎍⍀⎐⟟⎐⟒! Water Park Venture * Seahenge: Go deep underwater to the depths of Seahenge, fight off laser Custos, and steal treasure! * Hag Dwelling: Go inside the Hut of Death and search... Beldam is out for now, but she may return! * Behemoth Bog: Go through the swamp, and be careful while sliding through the mouth of the beast! * Twist Mist: Go through twisting, turning fen, and feel a nice fog on the way out: the name does not lie! * Jacob's Run: After sliding through the mega carnivore's face, stop by Jacob's Run for more wet fun! * Ferry Fen: Go on a boat through winding turns and rushing water and fight with squirt guns! * Seahenge Wave Pool: Go through a green stone archway and on a journey full of tidal waves! * Morel Isle: Go through the isle of morels, and try your best not to get exploded by Pipipis! Upland * Mystic Vault: Welcome to the magic halls of the Mystic Vault! Use the Mage Sage's allergies to your advantage through a ditch full of vegetation and strange flows of energy, altering with Sage's sneezing! * Tropical Plunder: Avast, mates! As if things were not deadly enough with The Flying Dutchman's fearsome crew, Mount Krakatoa is about to erupt! Be sure to go fast before your chances are blown! * The Lunatic Temple: Lights, camera, action! Careen around the set of Tanner's new movie mission! Shot on the exact location of Lunatic Temple! It will take skill to get to the final cut - fortune and glory! * Rolling Rapids: Grab your water wings as you take the plunge to the Rapids! But, this ancient zombie battlefield is no meandering creek! It will take a steady hand to navigate these treacherous waters! * Slimy Slime Works: Welcome to the Slimy Slime Works, the largest green cytoplasm factory in Upland! This mysterious sticky substance has 101 mysterious uses. I say, just do not get stuck in it to find out! * Snow Where: Welcome to Snow Where, which is both chillingly cold and hopelessly lost. Meanwhile, watch yourselves! That Frozen Hound in the middle of the track is making things harder. * Cephalopod Oasis: Welcome, racers to Cephalopod Oasis! A veritable who is who in the eight legged cephalopod kingdom. We have a rare sighting today: the Terra Bacculite - and her baby! * Acropolis Water Slide: Welcome, Upland fans, to the Acropolis Water Slide. A twisty, turning water coaster with heart stopping, fear topping, tsunami crashing action. So let us dive right in, shall we? Miscellaneous Bay * Rafting River: Not a '''lazy river! Board a raft then proudly hover downstream. * Water Park: The slides are small, but the fun is still big time with characters ready to splash and spray. * Water Test: Build bridge ladders, dams and cities and test them against the flow of water. * Poke Soak: Water cannons blast from every angle. And every minute, water drops from the tower. * Tangerine Scene: A titanic tangerine raft slides and spins four riders on a giant orange half pipe. * Buccaneer Battle: Fire water cannons across the ships' bows as you race down a flume. * Splash Out: Riders zip along a curving blue slide and then splash out into a pool of water at the end! * Soak n Sail: Climb aboard this ghost pirate ship beneath a 38-foot-tall mast and get poured by water! Trivia * Due to the overall themes of 1001 Spears franchises such as Venture, the park has age restrictions for certain attractions, even those without height restrictions (such as the Ultra Team truck, due to showing Ultra Team episodes of Venturian Battle on the navigation computer, which feature language and characters burning in lava). As such, they have different categories: ** Violence: The attraction must contains scenes of people getting dying by use of weaponry, whether realistically or not, in a fantastical or cartoon like manner. Must also contains gore, injury detail, and blood-letting. ** Foul Language: Contains strong language. Not suitable for riders under 13. ** Terror: Contains terrifying content in the absence of violence. Not used for attractions containing scenes and plot elements disturbing, suspenseful, or scary. Not for sensitive riders of any age. Category:Amusement Parks Category:1001 Spears Category:Venture Category:Upland Category:Morphers Category:WWIII Category:Biomecha Category:1001 Spears Galaxy Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin